


Alola und Wissenschaft

by JoeBestan



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, Games, Manga & Anime, Nintendo - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 12:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15073298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoeBestan/pseuds/JoeBestan
Summary: !!!SPOILERWARNUNG ZU ULTRA SONNE/ULTRA MOND!!! Sie sind Besucher einer anderen Welt und nach Alola gekommen, um eine Lösung zur Rettung ihrer, in völlige Dunkelheit gehüllten Welt zu finden, das Ultraforschungsteam. Nachdem sie das mit Hilfe von Sun und Moon geschafft haben, lädt Professor Kukui sie ein, Alola und die Welt der Pokemon besser kennen zu lernen. Da sie aus einer Welt kommen,in der Pokemon völlig unbekannt sind, ist es ein ein neues großes Abenteuer für Darus, Amamo, Mirin und Cyonir.





	1. Ankunft

„Hey, warten sie doch mal!“, rief Professor Kukui. Darauf blickten alle Mitglieder des   
Ultraforschungsteam erwartungsvoll zu ihm, gespannt darauf, was er ihnen zu sagen hatte. Außer Atem kam der Pokemonprofessor vor ihnen zum stehen und holte zuerst einmal tief Luft.  
„Hey, ich habe von Sun und Moon erfahren, dass ihr sehr an unserer Kultur interessiert seid“, erzählte Kukui, „Wenn ihr möchtet, helfen wir ihnen da gerne weiter.“  
Darus, Amamo, Mirin und Cyonir sahen einander an und nickten sich dann gegenseitig zu. Sie alle waren einverstanden mit dem Vorschlag des Professors. Dann richtete Cyonir, der Älteste des   
Ultraforschungsteam das Wort an Kukui.  
„Die Aufgabe, weswegen wir in eure Welt gekommen sind, ist erfüllt“, sagte er, „Nun da die Gefahr für unser beider Welten gebannt ist, können wir uns anderen Forschungen widmen“ Diese Antwort zauberte Kukui ein breites Lächeln aufs Gesicht.  
„Super, dann lasst uns schnell zu meinem Labor gehen!“, sagte der Pokemonprofessor fröhlich. Daraufhin sah Darus ihn mit skeptischen Blick an und meinte:  
„Wir können doch nicht mal eben schnell zu ihrem Labor. Wenn ich richtig informiert bin liegt es auf der Insel Mele Mele und wir sind gerade auf Poni.“

„Das ist kein Problem für uns“, schaltete sich Sun nun in das Gespräch ein, „Mein Freund Abra kann uns alle in Null Komma Nichts dorthin bringen.“ Mit diesen Worten zückte der junge Trainer einen Pokeball und ließ das darin enthaltene Pokemon frei. Heraus kam ein gelbbraunes Pokemon, welches Mirin neugierig begutachtete und näher an es heran trat.  
„Interessant, es bewegt sich also durch Levitation fort“, sagte sie fasziniert, „Und es ist in einem permanenten Zustand des Schlafes.“

„Ja, das macht es, weil ihm seine Psychokräfte sehr erschöpfen. Daher schläft es auch achtzehn Stunden am Tag“, erklärte Professor Kukui, „Aber darüber kann ich euch später auch noch mehr erzählen, jetzt gehen wir erst einmal zu meinem Labor.“  
Gesagt, getan.  
Das Abra von Sun teleportierte ihn, Kukui, Moon, Lilly und das Ultra Forschungsteam im Nu zum Pokemonlabor.

„So, da wären wir. Mein trautes Heim.“, sagte Professor Kukui freudestrahlend und zeigte dabei auf eine heruntergekommene Hütte.  
„Ich weiß, es macht nicht viel her“, sagte der Professor, als er Darus fragenden Blick bemerkte, „Aber das passiert halt, wenn man wie ich Pokemonattacken erforscht.“  
Gemeinsam gingen sie in die Hütte und wurden sogleich von einem Wuffels begrüßt, welches Kukui überglücklich in die Arme sprang.  
„Hey, hey, ist ja gut Wuffels, ich freu mich auch dich wieder zu sehen“, sprach Kukui beruhigend auf das Pokemon ein, „Wie ich sehe, hast du gut auf das Labor aufgepasst. Das hast du gut gemacht.“ Sanft streichelte er das Pokemon und fütterte es mit einer Beere, dann wandte er sich wieder zu seinen Gästen zu. Der Professor sah, wie Amamo aufgeregt mit ihren Körper hin und her wippte und dabei nur mühsam eine Frage unterdrückte. Kukui bemerkte ihren Blick und wunderte sich zuerst, was sie wollte, doch als er sah, das sie zu Wuffels schaute, war alles klar.

„Wenn du möchtest darfst du Wuffels streicheln. Aber du darfst nicht zu hektisch sein.“, erklärte der Pokemonprofessor, „Halt ihm zuerst deine offene Hand hin und warte bis es seinen Kopf an dir reibt. Dann hast du seine Erlaubnis es zu streicheln.“  
Amamo nickte verstehend und hielt dem Pokemon ihre Hand hin. Vorsichtig kam es auf sie zu und beschnüffelte die Hand des Mädchen. Nach einigen Augenblicken rieb Wuffels seinen Kopf an der Hand von Amamo, was sie zum Lächeln brachte.  
„Toll, Wuffells mag mich!“, rief sie glücklich, woraufhin das Pokemon ihr in die Arme sprang und das Mädchen nach hinten kippte. Auf den Bauch von Amamo sitzend, leckte Wuffels ihr das Gesicht ab, was Professor Kukui zum Lachen brachte.  
„Ha,ha, Wuffels scheint dich sehr lieb zu haben“, sagte Kukui belustigt, „Aber jetzt ist erst einmal Schluss. Wuffels komm von ihr runter!“ Das Pokemon gehorchte und trottete zu dem Pokemonprofessor, der es einmal kurz streichelte, ehe er sich wieder seinen Gästen zuwandte.  
„Wenn ihr eine Weile hierbleiben wollt, braucht ihr einen Platz zum Schlafen“, überlegte Kukui   
laut, „Ich habe noch ein Zelt, das wir aufbauen können, dort könnt ihr übernachten.“

„Sollen wir ihnen bei irgendetwas helfen?“, fragte Mirin nach. Kukui winkte die Frage ab und entgegnete nur:  
„Nein, das braucht ihr nicht, ich und meine Pokemon übernehmen das schon. Es war heute ein anstrengender Tag für euch, kommt erst mal zur Ruhe.“  
Nun, da sie im Moment nichts mehr zu tun hatten, verließen sie das Labor und und gingen zum nahegelegenen Strand. Es war spät am Abend und die Sonne ging gerade unter. Wehmütig betrachtenen Darus, Amamo, Mirin und Cyonir den Sonnenuntergang.  
„Das Licht von Alola ist so wunderschön.“, sagte Mirin träumerisch.

„Ja, das ist es“, entgegnete Cyonir, „Das Licht, welches wir gemeinsam mit den Menschen aus Alola gerettet haben“

„Ja. Sie scheinen das aber überhaupt nicht wertzuschätzen, was wir für sie getan haben.“, sagte Darus verbittert, „Sie haben keine Ahnung wie das ist, in einer Welt zu leben, deren Licht geraubt wurde.“ Cyonir wollte darauf etwas erwidern, hielt jedoch inne, als er ein Räuspern hinter sich hörte. Als er sich umdrehte, erblickte er Moon, die sie traurig anblickte, was Darus weit die Augen aufreißen ließ.  
„Du hast mitbekommen, was ich gesagt habe.“, stellte der Ultraforscher fest, woraufhin Moon nur bestätigend nickte.  
„Moon, ich...“, versuchte Darus sich an einer Entschuldigung, was ihm aber nicht gelang. Cyonir bemerkte die unangenehme Situation und gab Amamo und Mirin ein Zeichen, das sie sich zurückziehen und die beiden alleine lassen sollten.  
„Es tut mir Leid.“, sagte Moon nur, starrte den Boden an und ballte die Hände krampfhaft zu Fäusten.  
Darus bemerkte, dass sie kurz davor stand zu weinen, was ihm einen heftigen Stich ins Herz versetzte.   
„Nein, nein, nein, das muss es nicht.“, sagte Darus, dem nun es leidtat, was er gesagt hatte.  
Behutsam legte er ihr seine Hände auf die Schulter und sagte bestimmend „Schau mich an!“  
Darus wartete, dass Moon seiner Aufforderung nachkam. Als sie es nicht tat, schob er eine Hand unter ihr Kinn und hob ihren Kopf an, so das sie dazu gezwungen war ihn anzusehen.  
„Okay, hör mir zu Moon, was ich gesagt habe war falsch“, sagte Darus entschuldigend, „Ich war einfach eifersüchtig auf euch. Mein Volk lebte seid Generationen in Dunkelheit, dem Licht seiner Welt beraubt und ihr lebt mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit damit, die ich nicht nachvollziehen kann.“  
Nach diesen Worten entzog er sich ihr und drehte Moon den Rücken zu. Mit verschränkten Armen stand er, in Richtung Sonnenuntergang starrend, vor ihr. Die Pokemontrainerin merkte schnell, das sie nicht das Problem war. Darus war wütend auf sich selber, weil er sie gekränkt hatte.  
„Hey alles ist gut“, versuchte Moon ihn zu beruhigen, „Gut ich gebe zu, ich war im ersten Moment ziemlich gekränkt, aber ich kann auch verstehen, warum du das gesagt hast. Ich war in eurer Welt und habe gesehen wie finster sie war. Das ist etwas, was man wirklich niemanden wünscht, daher bin ich richtig froh, dass ihr da wart, um uns zu helfen.“  
Als er diese Worte hörte drehte sich Darus ruckartig zu ihr um und sah, wie sie ihn anlächelte.  
Schlagartig drehte er sich wieder um, damit sie sein rot gewordenes Gesicht nicht sehen konnte.

„Ist schon gut, ihr habt uns ja schließlich auch geholfen, mit Necrozma fertig zu werden.“, erwiderte der Ultraforscher knapp.

„Sagen wir einfach, wir haben uns gegenseitig geholfen.“,sagte Moon diplomatisch, „Hören wir jetzt aber auf, so trübselig zu sein. Für mich ist diese Sache jetzt erledigt. Ich gehe jetzt ins Bett, wir haben morgen schließlich viel vor.“ Mit diesen Worten ließ sie Darus alleine.  
Er blieb noch einige Momente alleine am Strand stehen und lauschte dem Rauschen der Wellen, ehe er in die Richtung blickte, in die Moon gegangen war.

„Was macht dieses Mädchen nur mit mir?“, fragte er sich und seufzte einmal laut.


	2. Die frühen Morgenstunden

HEYYY!!! PROFESSOR KUKUI!!!

Der Gerufene räkelte sich in seinem Bett und wachte dann langsam auf. Noch völlig verträumt torkelte er wie ein Pandir in Richtung Fenster und öffnete es. Suchend schaute Kukui sich nach der Person um, die ihn geweckt hatte und erblickte Amamo vor seinem Haus.  
„Guten Morgen, Amamo“, grüßte er sie und gähnte dabei herzhaft, „Wie ich sehe, bist du schon wach.Du bist wohl schon ganz aufgeregt, was? Warte einen Augenblick, ich bin gleich bei dir.“ Der Pokemonprofessor beeilte sich und zog sich schnell an, dann kam er zu Amamo nach draußen. Als Kukui die Tür öffnete, drängelte sich Wuffels nach draußen und sprang in die Arme der jungen Ultraforscherin. Lachend nahm sie das Pokemon in die Arme und streichelte es.

„Guten Morgen, Professor Kukui. Und wie aufgeregt ich bin“, rief sie euphorisch, „Es gibt immerhin viel Neues zu lernen und zu entdecken.“ Als der Pokemonprofessor das hörte fing er an bis über beide Ohren zu grinsen.  
„Ha, ha, das stimmt“, pflichtete er der jungen Ultraforscherin bei, „Und ich werde euch so viel beibringen wie ich kann.“ 

„Hier bist du also, Amamo“, wurden die beiden in ihrem Gespräch unterbrochen. Es war Darus, der zu ihnen kam und sich gähnend eine Hand vor den Mund hielt.   
„Ich hatte eigentlich noch vor etwas länger zu schlafen aber du konntest es ja anscheinend nicht mehr abwarten.“, sagte der Ultraforscher und bedachte Amamo mit einem bösen Blick. Mit Darus waren auch Cyonir und Mirin gekommen.  
„Nimm das doch alles nicht so ernst, mein Lieber“, sagte Mirin hinter vorgehaltener Hand und kicherte, „Amamo ist doch noch ein Kind.“ Ein abfälliges Schnauben kam von Darus, doch er sagte nichts weiter dazu.   
„Ihr habt bestimmt Hunger. Wie wäre es, wenn wir jetzt erst einmal frühstücken?“, fragte Professor Kukui, der merkte, dass die Stimmung ein bisschen angespannt war.  
„Das ist eine ausgezeichnete Idee.“, entgegnete Cyonir. Wie zur Antwort knurrte der Magen von Darus, was ihn rot werden ließ und alle anderen zum Lachen brachte. Er tat so, als hätte er das alles nicht bemerkt und ging mit den anderen in Kukuis Labor, wo sie gemeinsam mit den Pokemon frühstückten. Professor Kukui beobachtete seine Gäste fasziniert, wie sie das Essen unter die Lupe nahmen. Es gab Beeren zum essen, von der sich Amamo eine nahm und ohne zu zögern abbiss.  
„Ui, jui, jui, die ist ja richtig sauer!“, rief sie und verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse. Mirin kicherte und nahm sich auch eine.  
„Hmm, meine ist schön süß“, sagte sie genießerisch und blickte zu Darus. Der nahm sich gerade eine rote Beere, was Professor Kukui grinsen ließ, es aber niemand bemerkte, da er gerade etwas aus seine Tasse trank.  
„Hehe, das wird jetzt lustig.“, dachte der Pokemonprofessor.  
Darus biss von der Beere ab und kaum, dass sie in seinem Mund war, entfaltete sie ihren Geschmack. Er riss seine Augen weit auf und fing an zu schwitzen. Fragend schauten seine Kollegen ihn an und dann zu Professor Kukui. Dieser kicherte nur und schob ihn ein Glas   
Kuhmuh-Milch hin und sagte:  
„Trink das, dann geht es dir besser.“ 

Sofort krallte sich Darus die Kuhmuh-Milch und trank sie in einem Zug leer. Dann stellte er das Glas geräuschvoll auf den Tisch und atmete tief durch.  
„Das haben sie gewusst, oder“, sagte er vorwurfsvoll, als er sich wieder beruhigt hatte, „Und trotzdem haben sie nichts gesagt und mich diese Beere essen lassen.“ Kukui grinste ihn an.  
„Ihr seid hier, um zu lernen, oder irre ich mich da“, fragte er gespielt unschuldig, „Jetzt weißt   
du, dass du diese Beere scharf ist und du vorsichtig mit ihr sein musst.“ Zufrieden mit seinen Argumenten blickte er erwartungsvoll zu Darus. Dieser rollte mit dem genervt mit den Augen und schaute demonstrativ zur Seite.  
„Okay,okay, sie haben Recht. Es wäre trotzdem nett gewesen mich vorzuwarnen“, räumte Darus ein. Er fing an zu schmollen, was alle anderen im Raum zu Lachen brachte. Ihre heitere Runde wurde unterbrochen, als jemand an der Tür klopfte.  
„Herein“, rief Professor Kukui. Daraufhin betrat Moon das Haus und sofort hörte Darus auf zu schmollen und saß kerzengerade. Mirin, Cyonir und Amamo fiel natürlich sofort sein Verhalten   
auf, was aber keiner der Drei kommentierte und stattdessen begrüßten sie Moon.  
„Alola, Moon!“, grüßten die Drei sie.

„Alola und guten Morgen!“, grüßte Moon zurück und machte dabei die typische Begrüßungsgeste Alolas. Professor Kukui kam auf sie zu und begrüßte sie ebenfalls.  
„Alola Moon“, grüßte er, „Was können wir denn zu so früher Stunde schon für dich tun?“ Der Blick der jungen Pokemontrainerin schweifte zum Ultraforschungsteam und dann wieder zu Kuku.  
„Mir ist gestern Abend, als ich Zuhause war ein Gedanke gekommen“, sagte sie und schaute dabei wieder in Richtung, Darus, Amamo, Mirin und Cyonir.   
„Unsere Gäste können doch nicht die ganze Zeit in ihren Anzügen hier durch die   
Gegend laufen. Deshalb habe ich Sachen von Zuhause   
mitgebracht, die sie anziehen können.“, sagte Moon und blickte alle Vier erwartungsvoll an.   
„Ich hab nichts dagegen“, sagte Amamo, „Ich wollte schon immer mal Kleidung aus Alola tragen. Die Leute hier haben so schöne Anziehsachen.“ 

„Stimmt, das hast du Recht“, pflichtete ihr Mirin bei. Erwartungsvoll blickten sie zu Darus und Cyonir, woraufhin der Ältere anfing zu lachen.  
„Schaut mich nicht so an, ihr beiden. Von mir kommen ganz bestimmt keine Widerworte. Von mir aus, können wir das gerne machen“, sagte er belustigt.   
Da Darus sich dazu noch nicht geäußert hatte, ruhten jetzt alle Blicke auf ihn, woraufhin er nur mit den Schultern zuckte.  
„Gut, das jetzt beschlossene Sache ist, hol ich jetzt mal die Kleidung rein. Ihr könnt euch dann einfach etwas raus suchen, was euch passt“, sagte Moon zufrieden.   
Sie rief ein Machomei herein, dass alles getragen hatte und nun ablud. Interessiert schaute sich das Ultraforschungsteam die Kleidung an, suchte sich dann etwas geeignetes aus und verschwand dann nacheinander ins Bad, um sich umzuziehen.  
„Ich würde liebend gerne einmal wissen, wie der Alltag in ihrer Welt aussieht.“, sagte Moon nachdenklich.

„Warum das denn?, fragte Professor Kukui und sah sie dabei mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. 

„Sie sind von Dingen begeistert, die wir als ganz normal betrachten.   
Sowie diese Kleidung hier“, erklärte Moon und zeigte auf die Kleidung, „Und wenn das nicht für sie alltäglich ist, frage ich mich, wie diese Menschen so leben.“ Ein wissendes Lächeln umspielte die Gesichtszüge des Professors, als er verstand, was sie meinte.  
„Nun, das das Licht in ihre Welt zurückgekehrt ist, kannst du sicherlich auch dorthin reisen und von ihnen lernen.“, sagte Kukui.

„Stimmt, das kann ich machen.“, sagte Moon mit einem breiten Lächeln im Gesicht, was den Professor innerlich schmunzeln ließ.  
„Und wie du das machen wirst“, dachte er sich, „Ich kenne dich doch. Wenn du einmal einen Entschluss gefasst hast, ziehst du dass auch durch.“

„So, wir sind fertig!“, unterbrach Mirin Kukuis Gedankengänge. Nacheinander kamen alle Mitglieder des Ultraforschungsteam zu ihm und Moon. Für die Pokemontrainerin war es es ein atemberaubend schöner Anblick. Die bläuliche Haut wirkte an dieser Kleidung sehr anmutig. Moon musterte jeden einzelnen von ihnen bis ihr Blick bei Darus hängen blieb. Sie schluckte schwer. Er hatte sich eine weiße Bermuda Shorts mit aufgeknöpftem schwarzen Oberhemd angezogen. Darunter sah sie seine gut trainierten Bauchmuskeln, was ihr Gesicht knallrot werden ließ. Moon hatte ja geahnt, dass er körperlich attraktiv war, aber das jetzt so zu sehen, war wie ein Sprung ins kalte Wasser.   
Bewegungslos starrte sie zu Boden.  
„Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?“, fragte Darus die Pokemontrainerin plötzlich, worauf diese ihren Kopf hob und direkt in sein Gesicht sah. Das er ihr so nahe war brachte sie nun vollends aus dem Konzept. Ihr schlug das Herz bis zum Hals, als sie hastig sagte:  
„Ja, ja mir geht es gut. Lasst uns jetzt lieber gehen, wir haben heute schließlich noch viel vor!“ Mit einem Ruck drehte Moon sich um und stapfte in Richtung Tür. Sie hätte sich am liebsten selbst geohrfeigt. Diese Situation eben war total peinlich. Stur starrte Moon geradeaus, wohl wissend, dass Darus direkt hinter ihr war. Glücklicherweise sprach er sie nicht weiter auf das was eben passiert ist an. Interessiert schaute Professor Kukui den beiden nach.  
„Interessant.“, sagte er. 

„Ja äußerst interessant“, kommentierte Cyonir, ehe sie den beiden hinterhergingen.


End file.
